Recently, an optical disc drive (ODD) for reading data on an optical disc or for recording data on the optical disc has been developed.
The optical disc driver includes a disc-rotating device for rotating the optical disc and the disc-rotating device has a spindle motor, a turn table, and a clamp.
The turn table is coupled to a rotation shaft of the spindle motor. The turn table functions as a supporter for supporting the optical disc. The clamp presses an upper face of the optical disc to prevent a slipping of the optical disc from the turn table.
The spindle motor is rotated at a constant speed, usually 13,800 rpm to improve a data reading speed or a data recording speed.
However, a slipping is generated between the optical disc and the turn table due to a high speed rotation of the turn table whereby a disadvantage of a data reading error or a data recording error on optical disc is frequently generated.